Two Young Ninjas
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: Sequel to 'the crystal of their life', these are the twins at the age of 10 having a day to play and battle. While Jazz is stuck in between. These two rambunctious kids have a lot to learn...to get down from a wall and away from duct tape. R&R, one-shot.


Liyana1995: SEQUEL!!!! Set....lets see....uhh......10 years!!

Sari: 10 years? That long?

Liyana1995: Hey, if I made it too young, they would be too immature, if I made too old, I'll have to make the second sequel of them older, and I hate it when that happens.

Sari: So you made 10?

Liyana1995: Exactly! This is a one-shot, no big deal.

Sari: Good luck with those two, I heard Jazz have been teaching them pretty good. (waves and leave)

Liyana1995: (dumbfounded) Say what?

SilverStar leaps through the air with FirePhoenix close behind drawing his sais out.

Liyana1995: WOAH! CAREFUL!

Star & Phoenix: SORRY! (laughs)

Liyana1995: (grunt) Just so you all know, Star is silver, yes. But the silver part are her clothes which consist a pair of short pointed gloves, wheels for heels high boots, sleeveless skintight dress that falls until above her knees and leggings. Only her face and upperarm concist of skin. As for Phoenix, the orange-cream only covers his whole body except for his arms and face. Again, sleeveless. You can imagine a really cute and strong 10-year-olds can't you? With short blonde hair? Star's hair is well, silver, tied in two ponytail-antennae.

* * *

A shadow crept through the base, tip-toeing quietly and blending in with the shadows. Unnoticed to the figure, it has been spoyyed. Silently gliding through the air and from pillar to pillar, the second figure eyed the first with a grin. And without warning, swiftly attacked the stunned victim.

"PHOENIX!!! GET OFF ME!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"An annoying brother who _ALWAYS _noticed I'm around!"

FirePhoenix laughed at his sister who threw him to the side using her ponytails. Still laughing, Phoenix clutched his side while his sister brushed the dust off her. Star just watched her brother as if he had a screw/brain loose. When he still hasn't stop laughing, Star decided to take a drastic measure. She flexed her hands and fingers, stood behind him, raised her fist high up and....

DUSH!!!!!!

....echoed through the halls. (man that was loud) Phoenix laid on the floor, still grinning like a maniac, drooling and faint. Crystal (now older but still pretty) came running in when she heard a fist meeting head noise. "What happened? Did you hit your brother again?"

"Mom, he couldn't STOP laughing for god sake! Just because he surprised me." Star pointed out. Her hand is still clenched as a fist while the other poked at her brother, just in case he's still breathing. Crystal slaps her forehead and brings her hand down her face in frustration.

"Star....I know you're a ninja and so is your brother. I know that both of you are competitors. Battling against each other to find out who's better but could you both PLEASE do it without violence? Emphasis on the _violence_..."

SilverStar opened her mouth to protest but seeing as how dangerous her mother's antennaes are flicking/lashing, she wisely close it and nods weakly. Crystal patted her daughter's head and leave. Seeing as how her mother is gone off to the rec room, Star returned to glare at Phoenix.

"You're an idiot." she hissed. Upon hearing that, Phoenix's eyes snapped open. He balanced himself using his hands and pout at her sister.

"What? I'm an idiot? You hit me on the head, AGAIN! I'm sure Ratchet will blow another fuse if he sees this dent!"

"You're human dipstick!"

"PART! We're both half robots courtesy to dad! And I like it! If not I wouldn't be able to do this!" Phoenix takes a deep breath and like a dragon, releases hot, blazing fire towards Star's direction. She leaped up and jumped back down when Phoenix ends his demonstration.

"Quit it! What does a dinky fire gotta do anyway? You can't beat laser eyes." With that said, Star charged her eyes and shot a deadly laser stream towards her brother. He managed to duck down just in time as her katana sword slashed through the air and sliced into the wall.

Phoenix wanted to grab his sister but she was faster. Star runs toward her brother, leaped up and landed on top of the sword. Phoenix charged at Star who immediately leaped behind her brother, crouched and pry the sword out of the wall. Phoenix dodged the striking sword as it tried to slash his head.

"CAREFUL!"

"Sorry dear brother..." snickered the femme-ninja. Phoenix just stared at his sister with a disgusted look. Again with a smile, Star leaps up and disappears among the shadows of the ceiling. Phoenix got frustrated and followed suit.

********

Bumblebee and Crystal are watching tv, Jazz is in Prowl's room, checking in his memories with him, Optimus is in his office, Bulkhead's painting the scenery of the two sparkmates and Ratchet is nowhere to be seen. (probably taking a nap somewhere) Suddenly, they heard slashings of sword and sais. Laughters accompanied the clangings and Crystal have had enough.

"Twins! Front and centre, now!" Crystal shouted at the darkness with her hands on her hips. The noise receeded and slow shufflings could be heard. After a while, Star and Phoenix came out of the darkness with a pout. Crystal turned her attention to Star, then Phoenix, then back at Star.

"If you two wanted to fight, go outside. Do whatever you want _only _with your weapons. Not powers, got it?"

"Got it...." both twins answered.

"Good, now go."

Both of them squeeled in delight and runs out. Bumblebee smiled at his mate and followed them but stayed at the entrance. SilverStar draws her sword out and stick them in the ground with a menacing glint in her eyes. Phoenix too draws his sais out, twirled them around and got into a battle stance.

"You're going down brother."

"Not before you dear sister."

Both twins let out a battle cry and started to battle. Star pry her sword out of the ground and slashed them at Phoenix who dodged it and attacks with his sais. With sharp reflexes, Star jumped up and throws her sword towards Phoenix. He grabs the sword and started to use it against his sister.

"Gimme back my sword!"

"You have to get through me first."

Star ran towards her brother, Phoenix tried to grab her but she slid down between his legs and catches his sais.

"No fair!" Phoenix cried out. He raised the sword high up and spin them around like a helicopter blade. Star used her stolen sais to repel the sword, then she made a kinky move. She smiled and criss-crossed the sais and captured her sword between the sai blades. Star throws the sais back and grabs her sword in the process.

"HEY!"

"Can't always get what you want Phoenix." Star smiled. She jumped up and alligned with the sun, making her silvery-white skin/clothes into a sillouette. Phoenix covered his eyes when the sun's ray hit him. Star used this opportunity and striked from above with a cry. Phoenix dodged the attack just in time and made a move for his weapons.

"You're good sis."

"And you call me a nerd."

Phoenix ran, leaped and used his sais to tackle his sister. Star dodged his attacks using her sword. Suddenly, she pulled out a small ball and grinned wickedly at her brother. Phoenix's eyes went wide and then he had to close them once the smoke from the bomb hits his eyes. Phoenix stumbled around blindly in the smoke, in search for his sister.

From far off, Crystal was watching with a smile. 'Jazz HAVE been teaching them good.' she thought. She turned her attention back to the smoke trap and found the Phoenix is just standing with his eyes closed. She also could see Star creeping up behind her brother. Her silvery colour blends in well with the smoke.

Suddenly, Star tried to stab her brother but Phoenix used his sharp senses and evaded the attack. He accidently used his sai and managed to cut some of Star's hair.

Seeing her hair floating down in front of her, Star's eyes went from calm blue, to angry white-ish blue. "Okay! This, is PERSONAL!" she screamed out. She glared her brother and with a cry, lunged towards him with her sword held menacingly in front of her.

********

Jazz was walking out of Prowl's room after dusting it and that's when he heard the noises outside. He smiled to himself and made a beeline to where the cries and fightings could be heard. In the hallway, he could see Bulkhead carrying his completed canvas to his room.

"Hey there Bulkster. What's that you got there?"

"Oh this? Its a picture about Crystal and Bumblebee relaxing in the couch. I couldn't pass this opportunity, its just sweet ya know?"

"Yeah, those two are the closest thing I've seen on this planet. Gotta go check on mah young fighters. Don't want ol' Hatchet to blow a fuse again.."

With a nod, Jazz continued his way to the front entrance just when a sai shot past his shoulder. He froze for a whole minute and then relaxed. Jazz turned his gaze towards the battling twins. Star was attacking her brother with such force and energy that Phoenix was having a hard time keeping up with her blows.

"Alright you two, time's up!" Jazz commanded. Both twins saw him but Star refuses to stop. Her eyes blazing with white light showing nothing but raw anger. Phoenix tried to reason with the angry femme-ninja but she just wouldn't stop. Jazz pulled the very tired Phoenix away and took his nunchakus out.

"Star. Calm down, why are you angry kiddo?" Jazz asked. Star blinked furiously and dropped to the ground with a giggling fit. Jazz and Phoenix just stared at her oddly.

"You...you should've seen the LOOK on your faces!! That was priceless!! Oh Star, Star, why are you so mad? Hah!!" she said while clutching her side. She then placed her hands on her hips. "If you want to fool people, you have to fool everyone." she said wisely.

Jazz and Phoenix stared at each other and glared at Star. The femme notices the glance that her brother and sensei gave in and gulp. She never liked it when the two mechs combine energy. She shakily defended herself with her sword and throws another smoke bomb.

Once the smoke cleared out, Star was missing and Jazz and Phoenix went off to search for her. Crystal let out a small chuckle when the duo couldn't find the smirking femme who's been hiding among the trees along the base. She was using her two antennae-hair to hang between branches, her arms folded neatly at her chest and her sword was tied on her back.

Star noticed that her mother was staring at her and she couldn't help but let out a smirk. Using her comlink, she contacted her brother via private airwaves.

_'Hey bro, I've got a proposition for ya.'_

_'Oh yeah? What sort? Kickin' your ass to another dimension and back?'_

_'Oh ha ha. You do realise I keep some bombs with me, right?'_

_'Yeah...'_

_'I also keep some...other...form of bombs.'_

_'Other sort? You've got my attention sis, what sort of other bombs?'_

_'Oh, the classics. Water, paint, oil...'_

_'I can feel that evil smile of yours, operation paint-o-Jazz is a go!'_

With that, Phoenix cut the link and begins making his move. Star slips away from her hiding place and sneakily move behind her unnoticed sensei who's still looking for the missing femme. Phoenix saw his sister and let out a smirk, 'this is gonna be fun!' he thought.

"Sensei Jazz, maybe we should **try our room. **Maybe she'll be there."

Jazz watched his little warrior curiously.

"Why did you say that out loud?"

"Say what out loud? I didn't say anything loud, nevermind that, **let's go!**"

Before Jazz could protest, Phoenix pushed the larger bot inside. Star, getting the hint, quickly jumps up on the roof, moving along until she reached a large gap which leads to Prowl's room, slips inside, ran to her room and hid on the ceiling. Once Jazz steps inside, he was quickly bombarded with smoke bombs, paint bombs, oil bombs and water bombs.

Star jumps down and hi-fived her brother. The two put their masks on and with experties, began tying him with ribbons, ropes and such. After they've finished, Phoenix pulled his sister's hands and the two barrelled out as fast as their legs could carry them. Meanwhile, poor Jazz has been tied with ropes, christmas bulbs, duct tape and heck, one of the twins even put a ribon on his head.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" Jazz screamed out. He tried to jump his way out but in the end, he tripped and fell down with a crash. The commotion brought the other Autobots (except for the twins) to Jazz.

Once they've caught site of the prank, Bumblebee without shame, cried out, "Those are daddy's kids!! Looks like they've got my pranking skills."

Crystal smacked him upside the head but couldn't help but smirk at the colourful display. Then suddenly, the duo came in wearing some sort of regal clothes. Star had her antennae-hair tied into buns and was covered with stringy jewelries. And instead of her pristine, silvery clothes, she was wearing a black robe with disc-like gems all over her.

Phoenix too was wearing the same thing only that his head was covered with a very big crown. They both stepped in, earning curious glances. Star proceeds walking to Jazz's left side and Phoenix on Jazz's right side. Star then pulled out a gong from nowhere and placed it on the ground.

"This is a merry ceremony! Where noone is allowed to untie Jazz until Christmas. Sound the gong." Phoenix ordered. Star twirled the batter (whatever its called) in her palm and hit it with her might. The gong let out a loud boom and another smokescreen. Next thing they know, Jazz is on the ceiling, fully tied in duct tape and with a note.

_XMAS PRESENT, DO NOT OPEN TILL 25TH DEC._

Crystal and the others were flabbergasted. Jazz was on the ceiling, tied up as a christmas present, Bumblebee was laughing his aft off and the others...retreated. There's no way they could get Jazz down, if you break the twin's orders, bad things happen, even their parents knew that. Star and Phoenix may be young and a bit immature, but once they combine powers, its hard to beat them in anything.

Star had this, disappearing abilities with her speed and bombs. She can be anywhere in anytime, but mostly people couldn't see her as she sometimes blends in with the shadows. Phoenix was far the opposite. He's more of an attack ninja instead of a creeping one. Once he laid the target, he fights. His bright colours doesn't blend in well but it does reflects any light ray, making the foe winced and stagger back.

Both twins, may be prankster and would likely to blow the base apart, but they were special. Under the trains of their sensei, the duo learned and play to be the best ninja master. With Jazz as the final Circuit-Su ninja, he passed it down to the two. Sometimes the Jet-twins would pay a visit and play with the twins.

Jazz was glad that his teachings didn't put a strain on the two, but they put strains on him. With his 'processor over matter' technique, Jazz broke free from his prison of ropes and started to hunt the two down. He creep down the hallway, search in every nook and cranny and even asked every bot in the base. But still there's no sign. Just then, Sari walks in with a box of juice.

"Hey Jazz, what're you looking for?" asked the adult. Jazz, knowing how close Sari and the twins are, found his ticket to revenge. He smiled broadly and earned a choked gasp from the woman.

"Woah woah woah! Don't even think on going there! I am not, correctly, will _not _be another one of your revenge ticket. You want to repay the twins, do it on your own." And then she used her jetpack and flew off, leaving Jazz with a pout.

"So.....the ticket decided to leave huh? That makes it so much easier." came a girl voice out of nowhere. Jazz realised that he's been stalked for all this time. The voice giggled and another was replaced.

"You know, you gotta teach us that processor over matter thing, heard you talk about how Prowl use it most of the time."

"Phoenix... Jazz said that Prowl used it to sacrifie his spark." Star's voice suddenly becomes hoarse and she slipped down from who knows where.

"Oh yeah...sorry Jazz." Phoenix too came out with a sorry expression. Star walks over to her brother and once more with Jazz's warning, balled her strong hands into fists and slammed them to her brother's head until he's unconcious. Jazz was stunned and Crystal came back in once she heard the loud noise.

"She did it again, didn't she?"

"Oh yeah....I'll take care of it." Jazz moved towards the femme but Crystal's antennaes stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll handle them, you can wait outside." she replied with a glint in her eyes. Jazz followed her orders and went out. The door's closed behind him and he could hear muffling shouts from inside.

"Um!...op....turing...sorr-b....AHH!...NO-mfh!!..." then nothing. He could hear mufflings and a small cackle of evil laugh but that was it. Crystal came out with a very messy hair and her cream gown was covered with patches of dirt. She breathed in a large gulp of air deeply and gives a nod to Jazz before walking away to the washracks.

Jazz poked his head in and saw both twins are tied to the wall side by side. Star was upside down and glaring at Phoenix. She even had her sword tied to the side and her antennaes strip down with tape. Phoenix was right next to her, also glaring and growling. His sais are on the floor and his whole body was covered in tape. Jazz couldn't help but laugh.

"Well well well. Looks like Primus send your mother for my revenge. Good thing I haven't teach you processor over matter, or you could break out by now." Jazz said with a small pride. The reason he haven't teach the twins 'processor over matter' technique is because they're still too young for it and...they'd use it against him on pranks.

He left their room with a chuckle and duo was left alone.

_'Now what?' _came Star's voice through Phoenix's com-link.

_'What else, just wait until someone decided to let us down I guess.' _he replied.

******

"Hello!!! Can someone let us down? Hello!!!" boomed Phoenix's voice through the empty base. Star was still next to him, upside down like before. "This is hopeless, and you got tape across you mouth!!!"

If she was given the chance to smack him, she'd done it a long time ago. And she can't use her laser eyes, it'll cut her body in half! So they wait...who knows how long until everyone's back. This really is hopeless...

* * *

Liyana1995: WHEW!!! Thought I'd NEVER finish this. Poor, poor twins. (smiled evilly)

Jazz: What'd ya do to them?

Liyana1995: (eyeing him)

Jazz: (sweatdropped) Just...curious.

Liyana1995: You -points Jazz- decided that its high-time for the twins to have a long punishment so you -jab- called out the others and head off to who knows where.

Jazz: Oh yeah, we went hiking all the way till night time.

Crystal: I know they're my kids but its time for them to learn.

Liyana1995: And they're still stuck to the wall. Hey, wanna go to the beach? Its hot out and a lil' swim won't hurt. (smiles)

Everyone: SURE!

Jazz: What about....?

Liyana1995: Forget it. They're asleep. Lets go!

.............and the two got left alone..........again.


End file.
